Extraña sensación
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [Two Shot] [Especial 2] Ella, una simple chica curiosa, él solo le enseñara que la curiosidad puede ser el inicio de una excitante aventura. Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**[Especial II]**

**Extraña sensación.**

**- Capítulo I - **

Caminas lentamente hacia mí. Una sonrisa burlona adorna tus labios. Un brillo extraño me muestran tus ojos. Ambas manos dentro de tus bolsillos me dan a entender lo tranquilo que te encuentras. Yo, aun permanezco en mi sitio sentada en el borde de la gran cama.

Mis manos pretenden descansar tranquilamente sobre mi regazo. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo me invade lentamente. Tu sonrisa se ensancha cuando un leve temblor en mis manos se hace presente, gracias a la poca distancia que ahora hay entre nosotros.

Extiendes uno de tus brazos hacia mí, invitando a que me incorpore. Así lo hago. Cuando nuestras manos se tocan, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, pero es calmado por tus brazos que rodean mi cintura, mientras las palmas de mis manos se colocan sobre tu pecho.

Mi rostro comienza a arder y supongo que es a causa del rubor que adornan mis mejillas. Tú, aprietas tu agarre, provocando que nuestros cuerpos se junten completamente. Tu olor y calor comienzan a invadir mis sentidos, cuando escondo mi rostro en tu pecho.

- Tranquila, – Susurras en mi oído – jamás te haría daño. – Prometes.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran nuevamente, tus ojos, color del rubí, me aseguran lo que has prometido y tus brazos me brindan protección. Tu rostro se acerca lentamente al mío, sin que nuestras miradas pierdan el contacto. La distancia se pierde, mientras nuestros ojos se cierran automáticamente. Tus labios sobre los míos se mueven con lentitud, mientras tus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo. Sonrió sobre tus labios, recordando el día en que te conocí.

_Mi curiosidad fue la culpable de nuestro encuentro._

**. . . _ . . .**

- Si colocas en el muñeco, con la ayuda de una hoja el nombre de una persona fallecida, le das la espalda y la llamas tres veces mientras te cubres el rostro con ambas manos, el espíritu de aquella persona se manifestara ante ti. – Había comentado Sumire con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Es cierto? – Pregunte un poco temerosa.

- Claro, pero tiene que ser en un lugar donde te encuentres totalmente sola. – Respondió sin perder esa extraña sonrisa.

- Eso no existe – Susurro mi amiga pelinegra, pero sin soltar el libro que leía. – no te dejes engañar. – Sus ojos violetas se concentraron unos segundos en mí. La decisión que vi en la mirada de Hotaru aquella vez me convenció, un poco, solo un poco. La pelinegra nunca se equivocaba, ¿Quién iba a decir que lo haría por primera vez?

**. . .**

Cerré mis ojos mientras pronunciaba tres veces el nombre. _"Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi."_ Una chica que había muerto años atrás en un accidente. Mis manos cubrían mi rostro mientras mis codos se recargaban en la paleta de mi banca, detrás de mí se encontraba un peluche en forma de gato color negro con una hoja en su pecho.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada… cinco minutos más tarde, igualmente no ocurrió nada. Suspire con fastidio mientras tomaba mi peluche para después meterlo al bolso, comenzaba a oscurecer, además, seguramente era la única que quedaba en la escuela, esa idea me había aterrado, así que casi corriendo salí del salón.

Caminaba por el oscurecido pasillo, mientras pensaba en mi fallido intento para invocar un espíritu, de repente un viento helado recorrió el lugar, mi mirada rápidamente vago por las ventanas esperando encontrar una abierta… pero no fue así.

Baje las escaleras con rapidez y un miedo horrible invadió mi cuerpo. Recorrí el último pasillo pero una ráfaga de viento me ataco, provocando que mi falda se levantara pero inmediatamente la regrese a su lugar.

Seguí caminando, pero una sombra provoco que parara en seco. Caminaba en dirección opuesta a la mía, lentamente, mientras la distancia se perdía entre los dos pude observar un par de ojos color carmesí que no se apartaban de los míos y una sonrisa ladina dibujaba sus labios.

- ¿Por qué serán tan estúpidos los humanos? – Su voz ronca resonó en mis oídos y nuevamente un escalofrió me recorrió. - ¿Por qué tienen esa manía de molestar? Eres la quinta niña en lo que va de la semana que hace ese estúpido juego. – Finalizo acercándose aun más.

- Yo… - Pronuncie dando un paso atrás. - ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunte, pero solo gane una sonrisa extraña.

- Si te dijera, me tendrías aun más miedo. – Susurro.

- No tengo miedo. – Mentí. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, ya que estos comenzaban a temblar.

- Mmm – Su mirada se centro en la mía. – pues entonces… soy un demonio. – Sus ojos carmesí brillaron aun más.

¡Me toma por tonta! Desee que eso fuera cierto, pero algo me decía que no seria así. – Yo no… - Trate de decir, pero el miedo gano y agache el rostro.

- ¿No me crees? – Murmuro y me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca. – Pues es tan cierto como tus bragas infantiles, Lunares. – Mi rostro se levanto automáticamente cuando termino de hablar, encontrándome con una sonrisa burlona, entonces mi cerebro comenzó a pasar imágenes con rapidez…

Viento…

Falda…

- ¡Pervertido! – Grite golpeando su mejilla derecha. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ver mi ropa interior? Los colores me subieron al rostro para después comenzar a correr, ahora estaba más que convencida de que aquel chico decía la verdad.

Salí corriendo de la escuela hacia la parada del autobús y cuando subí a este mi corazón acelerado se tranquilizo.

**. . .**

Suspire aliviada cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, aun no había llegado mi madre. – Espero que todo haya sido un sueño. – Roge.

- Eres mala Lunares y mira que vine a buscarte hasta acá. – Me gire lentamente para encontrarme con el mismo chico pelinegro de hace unos minutos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Pregunte aturdida mientras retrocedía hasta que mi espalda choco contra la puerta, su mirada fría me había intimidado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que las niñas no deben hacer ese tipo de conjuros? – Pregunto con sarcasmo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Yo no… quería molestar a nadie. – Conteste con nerviosismo cuando sentí su cálido aliento chocar con mi nariz.

- ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las niñas malas? – Pregunto con un brillo extraño en los ojos, yo solo negué lentamente con la cabeza, sin embargo el contacto de nuestros ojos no se perdió, pero lo que si se fue acabando, es la distancia de nuestros rostros. Tan solo fue un roce lo que sintieron mis labios antes de que llamaran a la puerta.

- Mikan. – Llamo mi madre… ya había llegado.

- Ya voy. – Dije poco después de que el chico se alejara de mí y después de dedicarme una sonrisa, salto por la ventana de mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto mi madre al verme. Yo negué. – Es que… estas completamente roja.

**. . .**

Sabía que nadie me creería, es por eso que decidí callar. Él no había regresado aquel día, es por eso que nuevamente me encuentro en el mismo lugar que ayer. El pasillo se encontraba igual de oscuro, me acerque a la ventana para observar como el sol se iba ocultando a lo lejos. No se podía percibir ningún sonido… Pasaban los minutos pero no hubo rastro de él. ¡¿Para qué estaba ahí?! Claro quería verlo, pero… ¿Para qué?

Aun seguía de pie frente a la ventana, cuando me percate de algo. Desde que él había estado en mi cuarto, desde aquel momento, no había dejado de pensar en él.

- ¿A quién esperas? – Preguntaron detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y rápidamente gire. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa sin embargo él aparto la mirada. Pero eso no provoco que mi felicidad al verlo disminuyera.

Pero… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué le podía decir? – Pues yo… - Murmure y el chico fijo su mirada en mí, pero esta vez no había brillo en sus ojos.

- Me estabas esperando. – No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y era verdad… lo esperaba a él. Asentí levemente mientras mis mejillas se calentaban un poco. Soltó un bufido. Fastidio, era lo que podía leer en su rostro. Tal vez no le agradaba verme y eso me provoco una gran decepción.

¿Pero que mas esperaba? ¿Qué buscaba estando allí? ¿Qué quería de él? Los ojos de él estaba fijos en los míos, mi cuerpo se congelo cuando lo sentí cerca de mí, el brillo en sus ojos había regresado y provocaba que un fuego en mi se encendiera.

Fue entonces cuando lo supe todo. Sabía lo que yo misma quería.

Un gritito de sorpresa salió de mis labios cuando me atrajo bruscamente hacia él, sosteniéndome de la cintura. Una de sus piernas se coloco entre las mías y un gemido no pude contener. Mi pulso se acelero cuando me hice consciente de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Mi cuerpo se estaba atrapado entre el suyo y la pared del pasillo.

Mis manos descansaban sobre su pecho y las suyas en mi espalda. Su sonrisa no se borro hasta que por fin unió nuestros labios, eran cálidos y suaves, primero fue un beso lento y tierno, pero cuando lo profundizo se volvió más salvaje. Sentía como su lengua recorría mi interior y de vez en cuando sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios. Nos separamos por falta de aire, por instinto me abrace a él, quien recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Lo escuche suspirar. – Sabes lo que quiero. ¿Verdad? – Susurro mientras acariciaba lentamente mi espalda. ¡¿Cómo no saberlo?! No era tan inocente como para ignorar aquel bulto en sus pantalones. Además, también sabía lo que yo quería.

Cuando alce el rosto nuestras miradas se encontraron, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran aun mas. Esto era una locura. ¡No lo conocía! No sabía su nombre. Decía ser un demonio… Esto era tan extraño, pero excitante a la vez.

- Esto está mal – Comento él cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuello, al menos no era la única que pensaba eso.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un nuevo beso… y sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, primero mi espalda, después mis costados, para luego ir una de ellas a mi seno derecho. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando su mano apretó mi sensible montículo, él rompió el beso para susurrarme al oído. – Natsume… Me llamo Natsume. – Trate de que mi mente reaccionara para poder guardar ese nombre en mi memoria, fue difícil ya que su voz ronca provoco que me perdiera, aun más.

Él se froto contra mí – Natsume… - Gemí.

- Buena chica… - Murmuro mientras metía ambas manos bajo mi camiseta y sostén. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello color azabache cuando sus dos pulgares comenzaron a acariciar mis endurecidos pezones.

De un momento a otro, atrapo nuevamente mis labios, sus manos abandonaron mis pechos y se situaron en mi espalda baja e impulsándome logro que yo enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, el contacto de nuestras partes más intimas provoco en mi un escalofrió que recorrió mi columna vertebral, algo en mi interior se encendió, mi mente se nublo provocando que respondiera con más fuerza al feroz beso que me daba Natsume.

Pero de la nada él se detuvo, se separo de mi mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración. Cuando mis pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo lance una mirada asesina al chico que se encontraba frente a mí. Pero él prestaba más atención a una dirección del largo pasillo.

– Alguien viene. – Susurro. Volteo hacia mí y una sonrisa traviesa dibujaron sus labios. – Creo que hasta aquí lo dejamos Lunares. – Su ronca voz me excito aun más.

Después comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a donde se suponía vendría la persona que nos interrumpió, pero antes de que se alejara de mi lo tome del brazo. - ¿Cuándo… nos vamos a ver? – Termine mi pregunta en un susurro.

Él sonrió. – Cuando menos lo esperes vendré a terminar con mucho gusto lo que empezamos. – Dijo tomándome del mentón para después rozar mis labios con los suyos en un tierno beso.

Si, esto era una locura… y en cada momento me estaba perdiendo más.

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno esta igual que la otra será una corta historia. Pero esta vez habrá lemmon. En el siguiente capítulo, cambiare de clasificación. Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer.**

**DEDICADO A ESMERALDA SUAREZ. SAKURANEKO-CHAN EM.**

**Cuarto Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, lo que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.**

**[Especial II]**

**Extraña sensación.**

**- Capítulo II -**

No recuerdo cuantos años he estado en este lugar…

Pero ahora, estoy consciente de la primera vez que la vi.

Ella caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de aquel edificio, observando a través de los cristales; su cabello achocolatado jugaba con la suave brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas.

Iba con una sonrisa todos los días. Yo siempre la observaba desde una de las ramas de aquel cerezo que florecía en primavera, desde aquellos momentos, me di cuenta de lo lento que el tiempo era. Los meses transcurrían, dando paso a las estaciones del año, todo… todo era igual de natural en ella.

_Cada día, se veía tan inocente… tanto… que deseaba corromperla._

**. . .**

Una tarde de verano, decidí seguirla mas allá de las rejas del instituto, la primera vez que estuve en su cuarto, percibí aquel aroma que siempre la acompaña. Verla dormir por la noche, tendida en su cama, totalmente indefensa, provocaba que mi deseo por ella incrementara.

No dude al acariciar su fino rostro, esta era mi oportunidad y tal fue mi gozo al sentir aquella suavidad bajo las yemas de mis dedos; decidí ir mas allá de la frazada que la cubría, retirándola con lentitud, mis dedos dibujaron el contorno de sus senos, para después cubrir uno completamente con la palma de mi mano.

Recuerdo haberla escuchado gemir en el momento en que apreté lentamente aquel sensible montículo, pero aun así, no me detuve y mi mano vago con desesperación al interior de su delicada prenda intima, claro, no sin antes acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Cuando por fin decidí introducir uno de mis dedos, me di cuenta de lo cálida que ella era, además de sentir como ella, aun dormida, se preparaba para mí.

Mi mente se nublo por completo, me fue difícil no tomarla en ese momento; mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando su cálido cuerpo se movió un poco, suspire con frustración al retirar mi dedo de su interior, aun así no me detuve al llevarlo a mi boca y probar aquel embriagante sabor. Nuevamente ese deseo de hundirme y perderme completamente en ella, hacerla llorar de placer… regreso, pero con más fuerza.

Fue cuando pensé, que esta niña castaña tenía que ser mía. Sólo mía.

Pero ¿cómo?

**. . .**

Me sorprendí al verla con aquel muñeco en sus brazos; muchas chicas, en ese tiempo habían intentado lo mismo y como castigo me limitaba a asustarlas, sonreí con malicia, pero con esta niña sería diferente.

Su mirada y nerviosismo, sólo incrementaba mi interés por ella, sin embargo, su lado salvaje me excitaba aun mas, aquella determinación en sus ojos, en el momento en que me golpeaba, me gustaba… demasiado. Aquel roce de nuestros labios, fue lo que me volvió loco y aquella frustración comenzó a crecer sin control. Pero fue saciada aquella vez que la vi esperándome con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos.

Por un momento dude, sabía perfectamente que esto atraería serias consecuencias, involucrarme con un humano era peligroso, tanto para mí, como para ella. Por algún motivo detestaba la idea de hacerle daño, sin embargo este sentimiento también me causaba escalofríos. Era desconocido para mí.

Tal vez, ese sentimiento fue el que hizo que por fin la acercara a mí tomándola de la cintura, sin importarme el susto que le cause, quería sentirla cerca de mí, tenerla sólo para mí. Cuando por fin junte nuestros labios, gruñí por la satisfacción que sentía al probarlos y al saber que ella correspondía.

Cuando la aleje un poco de mi y observe sus mejillas sonrojadas, supe que esto lo deseaba tanto como yo, por eso no me importo la brusquedad con la que la trate, no me importo dejar aquellos sensibles labios hinchados, tampoco acariciar mas allá de las prendas que la cubrían. Sólo podía sentir como ella se frotaba contra mi pierna, la cual se encontraba entre sus muslos; y como se aferraba con desesperación a mí. Su nombre en mis labios, fue lo que me hizo perder la cordura.

Sin embargo nos interrumpieron, pero sonreí cuando la vi quejándose al momento de alejarme de ella, pero aun así, estaba más que dispuesto de regresar a terminar lo que apenas comenzamos.

**. . .**

Observarla caminando distraídamente por los pasillos, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, su mirada color miel examinaba con frecuencia a su alrededor, sabía que buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien, pero no lo encontraría con facilidad. Ya habían pasado unos días, desde entonces no tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, estaba tan desesperado, pero también me divertía su mal humor.

- Ese mocoso otra vez. – Susurre cuando vi llegar a la castaña con aquel chico pelinegro y ojos azules. Como detestaba la sonrisa boba que ella le regalaba, al parecer ambos se divertían, ya que era capaz de escuchar sus risas. Quemarlo vivo, era una de las sugerencias que mi mente me daba, pero sabía que eso a ella no le gustaría. Decidí ir a la azotea de aquel gran edificio antes de que cometiera alguna barbaridad, ya me las pagaría aquella castaña.

**. . .**

Sus finos dedos pasaban con lentitud las gastadas hojas de aquel libro de portada azul, era la primera vez que la veía tan concentrada en este lugar, tan concentrada que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- Hola Lunares. – Susurre en su oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Un pequeño grito estuvo a punto de escaparse de su boca, pero fue callado cuando uní mis labios a los suyos, el libro cayó al suelo cuando la voltee frente a mí, para que de esta manera pudiera profundizar el beso.

- Natsume… - Murmuro al momento en que abandonaba sus labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello, sin embargo, la imagen de ella y aquel chico invadió mi mente, apreté con fuerza mis dientes en aquella blanquecina piel, ella se aferraba a mis hombros tensándose por el dolor.

Al alejarme y observarla, ella se encontraba con las mejillas rojas y su respiración era agitada. - ¿Te gusta? – Susurre a escasos milímetros de su rostro, ella sonrió levemente y agacho la mirada. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, mi enojo se había esfumado y ahora sólo prevalecía el deseo que siempre he sentido por ella. Ya no soportaba más. – Vamos.

Pero cuando hale un poco su brazo, ella me detuvo. – Espera… - Murmuro, yo sonreí con malicia.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? – La interrumpí, ella iba a protestar, sin embargo la calle con un beso. – Eres demasiado pervertida Lunares… - Dije, cuando nos separamos y comencé a meter mi mano en su corta falda. Ella gemía con desesperación después de que hiciera a un lado sus braguitas y metiera dos de mis dedos en su intimidad.

- Natsume… nos pueden ver. – Susurro la castaña, pero su cuerpo moviéndose contra mi mano, me decía lo contrario. Sin dudarlo tome una de sus delicadas manos y la lleve a una de las partes de mi cuerpo que pedía atención a gritos, desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al sentirme, su rostro enrojeció por completo.

- Tócame… - Pedí en un gruñido. La abrace con fuerza cuando solté su mano, la cual se movía sobre la tela de mis pantalones, la pegue a mi cuerpo lo más que podía, pero aun así no deje de acariciarla. – Eres una buena niña Lunares… - Aumente el ritmo de mi mano y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

- Mikan… Dime Mikan, por favor. No me gusta que me llames así. – Sonreí, acercando mi rostro a su oído.

- Mikan. – La llamé, para después sentirla temblar en mis brazos y recargarse en mí. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza. Después de unos minutos, ella alzo su rostro con los ojos cerrados y yo me limite a besarla con lentitud. Una vez terminado el beso, me aleje de ella, y ante su mirada de sorpresa me agache a recoger el libro que antes leía. – Es verdad, alguien nos puede ver…

Su rostro enrojeció aun más, y acepto el libro que le ofrecía. Di media vuelta, pero ella me detuvo, tal como esperaba. - ¿Te vas? – Preguntó clavando su mirada en la mía, a pesar de sus mejillas rosadas.

Sonreí con malicia, sabía que esta era mi oportunidad, y arrinconándola contra el librero bese su frente. – Llega temprano a tu casa… hoy no habrá nadie. – Comente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sonreí nuevamente, me encantaba su ingenuidad, pero aun así sólo me limite a salir de ese lugar.

**. . .**

Camino con lentitud hacia ella con mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, mi sonrisa se hace presente cuando me percato de su nerviosismo. Ella se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama, percibo un leve temblor en ella a medida que la distancia entre nosotros se va perdiendo, provocando que mi gozo crezca.

Extiendo uno de mis brazos, invitándola a que se acerque a mí y cuando por fin lo hace, toca mi mano con timidez, gracias a esto puedo observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero las pierdo de vista cuando le rodeo con mis brazos, aprieto el agarre y ella se estremece por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

- Tranquila, – Susurro, aspirando el agradable aroma a fresa de su cabello – jamás te haría daño. – Prometo, ya que simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran nuevamente, sus ojos color miel me dan a entender que cree en mí, por esa razón me acerco a la castaña, rozando apenas sus labios mientras mis manos comienzan a recorrer su delicado cuerpo, la siento sonreír sobre mis labios y yo retiro la primera prenda de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente la blusa cae al suelo, pero ella no retira sus labios de los míos. La acaricio sobre la tela del sostén, para después con lentitud retirarlo, sin prisas ya que se que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para conocernos. Lo siguiente en desaparecer, es su falda, pero con ella cae también mi camisa, ambos nos pegamos al otro, tratando de desaparecer la distancia, con timidez recorre mi pecho mientras yo la guio a la cama.

Ya en la cama, me doy el lujo de acariciar y besar por completo su cuerpo, dejando leves marcas, esperando que nunca desaparezcan. Veo como sus manos se aferran a las blancas sabanas que hay debajo de nosotros, soportando los gritos de placer que amenazan por salir de sus labios. Cuando llego por fin a la última prenda, la retiro y antes de seguir con mis caricias, observo su enrojecido rostro, su expresión de sorpresa hace crecer aun más mi excitación.

Mi lengua hace el primer movimiento y percibo como ella se estremece gimiendo con fuerza, es entonces cuando me dejo llevar por sus suspiros y sosteniendo sus piernas con fuerza, me dedico a brindarle placer; mis labios y mi lengua se dedican a probar su dulce sabor, ella pronuncia mi nombre con fuerza cuando mi lengua hace el mismo movimiento que mis dedos en la biblioteca.

Pero antes de que acabe, me retiro, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso en su ahora enrojecida piel a causa de los mordiscos y pequeñas succiones que di. Nuestros rostros se encuentran y sonrió al verla sobre su costado derecho abrazando con fuerza la almohada blanca, me reúno con ella para besar sus labios, nos separamos y aprovecho para quitar lo que me queda de ropa. Se sonroja aun mas, al verme desnudo.

- ¿Quieres que haga algo? – Pregunta con timidez, cuando me posiciono sobre ella.

- Primero deja de abrazar eso y voltea a verme. – Le arrebato la almohada y la arrojo lo más lejos posible, después ella obedece acomodándose debajo de mí. – Ahora tócame… - Mis labios nuevamente se dirigen a sus pechos y tomo uno de sus pezones endurecidos mientras siento su delicada mano que toca con inseguridad mi miembro. Suspiro sobre la delicada piel de su seno cuando ella lo toma por completo, esta vez sin ninguna prenda de por medio.

Retiro su mano antes de terminar, para después acomodarme entre sus piernas abiertas y como tantas veces he deseado, me hundo por completo en ella. Percibo su dolor y me contengo de seguir, beso sus labios tratando de que la molestia desaparezca, acaricio sus mejillas retirando las lágrimas y después de unos minutos, siento como sus caderas se mueven contra mí. Me muevo con rapidez mientras se aferra a mí pronunciando mi nombre y tratando de seguir mi ritmo.

Entre suspiros y besos, terminamos juntos. Me dejo caer para poder abrazarla con fuerza y sentir como hace lo mismo; nuestras respiraciones son rápidas, pero cuando se calman me recuesto a su lado.

- Me gustas Natsume… - Susurra antes de dormir y yo la acurruco a lado de mi cuerpo.

- Eres una buena niña Mikan. – Comento, para después acariciar su pecho… – Pero ¿jamás te han dicho que debes resistirte al encanto de un demonio? – Sus ojos se abren con rapidez, aun así no dudo en volver a hundirme en ella.

Ella ahora era mía y así seria de ahora en adelante.

**Fin.**

**[N/A]**

**Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso, es que ya saben, la escuela. ¿Qué les pareció? Ustedes que creen, ¿realmente había amor? bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, a mi me encanto, ¿he mejorado con el lemmon? Digo, hace ya casi un año subí mi primer lemmon, bueno tengo que admitir que, bueno… fue algo extraño escribirlo.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a: Jessy, SakuraChibi58, SakuraNeko-Chan EM, Gaby34355, me enamore de ti, Haruhi1990, Ritsuka-Sama69, Gabuchi, Vanesa-Tsukiyomi, MaryGarcia94 y .5494 por leer y comentar esta historia, y a todas las que me mandaron correos.**

**DEDICADO A ESMERALDA SUAREZ. SAKURANEKO-CHAN EM.**

**Cuarto Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, los que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


End file.
